Tales of Terraria
by Jet Flame
Summary: This is the story of a hero. not a hero that would be brave. not one that would be smart. he was himself. this is my first ever fan-fiction so expect some grammatical errors at the start and I hope you enjoy! also the start is kinda lame but hang in for some later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

When I awoke from the blackness of my slumber, I felt tired and spent as if I had never had slept at all, like I was knocked out. I then sat up and opened my eyes to gaze at my surroundings and saw that I was in a grove of trees no, not a grove of trees but an entire forest full of life. I looked around and all I could see was trees, blocking my way from all directions as if, they wanted to block my vision so I could not see what was in the world. I got up from the ground and found out that at my feet was a small backpack, almost like a satchel, and picked it up and found that it was considerably light compared to its contents, which was: a copper hatchet, (I presume it was copper by its brown sheen) a copper pickaxe, and a small, almost toy-like, copper sword that was probably the lightest of all the objects in the backpack. Then, from atop the treetops, an acorn dropped on my head. I quickly dismissed the acorn and went along my business when, yet again, another dropped on my head. I looked up to see a tall, thin, almost slender character up resting on the limb of a large tree. "They say there is a person that will guide you through this land… oh wait that's me." The person said. This person, had a unique confidence to them but, acted quite annoying. "This is the type of person some guy would punch in the face, probably me." I thought to myself. The person climbed down from the tree and came up to me and I saw the the person was male, probably in his late twenties, and had spikey, light brown hair, light blue jeans, and a tan shirt. "Who are you?" I asked. "Is it not obvious? I'm the guide." The guide said. "My guide?" I asked. The guide shook his head. "The guide." He corrected. And as if by a routine the guide cleared his throat and gave out a speech, and he said: "Welcome to the magical world of terraria! I will guide you through this mystical land, giving you advice and helping you through your journeys! You will encounter many horrible, evil, disgusting abominations that you will have to overcome to save this land from the evilness of these creatures!" he said in one fast go. "So wait, I can ask you anything?" I asked. "Within reason of course. I know everything." He answered "So where did I come from? Where is this place? How do you know everything? Is there anything you don't know? Why am I he- I said before the guide interrupted me. "Slow down, I can't answer any of those questions. And I I know everything cause it's my job." He said. "Well what can I ask?" I asked. "I can only help you in terraria, not about stuff in your past." He said. "But what you might want to do is hurry up and build a house, it's starting to become night." He added. "Why? Is the big, bad guide afraid of the dark?" I joked. "No cause I don't feel like becoming a dinner for the un-dead." He said seriously. That got my attention real quick. "Now, what you want to do is grab that axe and start cutting down those trees." He said. "Ugh, that will take forever." I complained. I looked at the skinniest of the trees and saw that it was three feet wide, and a hundred feet tall. "Don't be a baby; it's easier than you think. But, when you fell a tree, be prepared." The guide snorted. I did not like the way he said that. I then lumbered over to a tree and started chopping at its trunk. When the tree was almost about to fall, the tree exploded into many branches and pieces of wood. I yelled as the wood almost fell on me and I quickly retreated away from the area. The guide almost fell over laughing and snorting. "That never gets old!" he said. "You should have seen the look on your face!" he laughed out. "That wasn't funny! I almost got crushed!" I hissed back. After the guide stopped laughing he said "ok, ok, now that you chopped down a tree, start collecting it all and put it in your backpack." He said. "How am I supposed to fit all this wood in my backpack? There's a lot here." I said. "Your backpack looks small right? Well the inside is bigger than the outside. You'll see." He said. I scoffed and picked up some wood and fit it into my backpack. Surprisingly enough, all the wood fit into the small backpack as I gathered it all. Over the period of an hour, I chopped down and collected enough wood to please the guide. "Alright then, what you need to do now is make a crafting bench. It shouldn't be hard, and I'll tell you how to do it." The guide said. It took me fifteen minutes to put together a crafting bench with the help of the guide. Then, over the hill came many jelly-like blobs, many were green and a few of them were blue. The blobs looked at me (I think they did anyway.) and they wobbled over to the spot with me and the guide. "What are those things?" I asked the guide. "They are slimes. They don't come out at night like the rest of the undead though, they are stupider than the rest." The guide responded. "Just take them all out with your sword." He added. I pulled out my sword thinking that it would be easy to take down the slimes. It was harder than I thought it was. I swung at the first green slime I saw and missed, and then the slime retaliated by leaping into my chest, knocking the air from out of my lungs. When the slime made contact I noticed that it stung my skin like acid. I grunted in pain and I swung again and made contact with the slime and the slime went flying and slammed into a tree, exploding into a gooey mess on the tree. Many scorch marks and dead slimes later, I killed them all off. I looked to see where the guide was and I saw him underneath a tree, sleeping. I grunted in disgust at the guide and all of the slime remains. I then saw that one of the slime remains had a small piece of slime, congested into a small ball shape. I then noticed that most of the slime carcass's had the same kind of slime ball. I picked up the gooey chunk of slime cautiously and felt that it was not acidic and was quite warm and spongy. I picked up all of the slime chunks and put them in my backpack. I found out that the bag was water-proof and that the chunks did not leave a gooey stain. I then walked over to the guide and I kicked him in the ribs to wake him. "Hey!" the guide yelled when I kicked him many times. "What was that for?" he asked. "What is this?" I said ignoring his question and handed him the chunk' o' slime. "What you got here is a piece of gel." The guide said after a minute or two of examination. "Very flammable." He added. "So what do I do with it?" I said. "You can make torches with it." The guide said bluntly.

Many hours later, after I collected more gel and more wood, the guide got impatient. "It would be faster if you helped out." I said when he complained about my progress. "I can't hold your hand forever." Was his reply. I grunted when he said this and I went to make a house. Surprisingly enough, it was easier to build the house then I thought it would. "How come it's so easy to build a house here?" I asked the guide. "In terraria many skills are enhanced and part of terraria's magic makes it easier to build." Was the guides answer. "I just don't get it." I said. "It'll become easier to understand when you live in terraria as long as I have." The guide said as he went inside the house. "Guess that's as good as an answer as I'll get." I thought to myself as I entered the house. My handiwork on the inside of the house was not as good as I thought it would. All that I placed in the house was a chair, a table, and a few torches to light up the place. I cut slots out of the sides of the house for windows and the floor was dirt. "Guess that we were just in time." The guide said. At first I didn't understand what he meant but, I looked out the window and saw that the sun was setting. "Well, better get some sleep before the zombies come out. I hope you're a sound sleeper." The guide said. With that, the guide curled up on the floor and went to sleep. Before long, I too was fast asleep, curled up next to a torch for warmth.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers! I have not been able to post the second chapter due to personal reasons and also please excuse my grammar. I am still bad at it but eventually I will get better. also, I plan to add a chapter weekly and I have a goal for a thousand or more words per chapter. but for now, enjoy the story! also I will have a special guest, but for now I will have to do the disclaimer.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own terraria or its occupants... except jack.**

Before long the first rays of sunlight streaked through the forest lighting up the house and woke me up. I sat up, stiff as a board but, still had my flesh on my bones. I looked around the house and saw that all the torches went out during the night though, still smoldering. I also saw that the guide was still asleep, snoring away like he was in a bed. I got on my feet and went outside to explore the woods. I opened the door and sunlight beamed into my face and I squinted my eyes and headed out. Before long I found a small cave and I found myself heading for it. I went through the cave and found many clay pots. I was not sure what to do with them so I left them there. I kept walking through the cave until it became too dark to see. I drenched a stick with some gel and I scrapped it against the wall until it sparked and the torch caught fire. I kept walking through the cave and I found a strange, brown-ish orange-ish ore on the floor of the cave. I brought out my pickaxe and I started mining the ore on the ground and put it in my backpack. "That's one more question for the guide." I thought to myself.

I kept walking through the cave and I hit a dead end but, I saw a chest covered in dust. I walked up to the chest and I tried to open it but, with no luck. On the chest was a key lock but, since I had no key, I tried something else. I pulled out my axe and I brought it over my head and chopped down on the lock. The lock shattered and broke into many pieces so, I opened the chest without delay and saw a few things in it. In the chest was fifty silver coins, some light grey sticks I identified as glow sticks, and a curved stick. I put all of the items I found into my backpack and headed out of the cave.

When I reached the mouth of the cave, I saw that over the hill was an area of the forest covered in a sickly purple. I wandered into the purple forest and I saw that purple briars and mushrooms grew everywhere in the forest. I had to whack at the briars with my sword and I picked a few of the mushrooms. The strangest thing about the area was that it smelled like something died, like a dead animal rotting. I had enough of the area so I was about to walk back into the regular forest and that's when I saw it. It was a giant floating monster, the size of half my house. It had many eyes and giant pinchers near its mouth. It was a sickly grey like the forest and its skin was scaly and rough looking. It came out of a chasm I thought was a cave and it flew towards me with a speed faster than I could have thought of it flying. The only thing on my mind then was escape. So I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. The monster was soon catching up and I had no other option other than to fight the beast. It came towards me with a blood-curdling scream and bit down on my leg. I screamed as I pulled out my sword and stabbed it in one of its many eyes. The monster screamed as I pulled out my sword with one of its eye still impaled on my sword. It tried again and again to bite me in half but to no avail. Every time it got into range I swung at it with my sword but, the beast never quit and soon I was tiring down. The creature started getting more hits on me than I did on it. "Why does it still fight me? There must be easier meals then me." I thought to myself. Soon I was covered in blood of the monster and my own soon. I was tiring with my blood draining out of me and my muscles screaming at me to stop swinging my weapon. The monster sensed this and became cockier, coming in closer to bite me and bring death upon me. When the monster charged once again, I noticed that in the middle of it was a giant eye, which closed every time it charged. When it charged once more, it made a mistake, it left its eye open and I brought down my sword into the giant eye, splattering blood everywhere. The creature shrieked horribly before biting into my stomach, splattering my blood on it. I yelled in pain and twisted my sword in the monsters eye, causing it to fall to the ground in pain. I backed away from the demon and I grabbed my axe and swung it at the creature's head, chopping it off. The green gore and blood of the monster splattered all over me and I picked up the creature's body and threw it into the chasm where it came from. I then picked up its head like a grisly trophy and put it into my backpack. I prayed that the blood did not bleed through the fabric and stain it, and then I headed home.

I made it as far as the bottom of the hill of my house and blacked out. When I recovered I saw that I was in the house, on top of the table. I saw the guide sitting down in the chair a few feet away from the table, his back to me. I croaked out: "hey." And the guide turned around in the chair. "Guess you found the corruption huh?" he said. "What's that?" I asked. "The corruption is the thing that you're fighting against." He answered. "Cut the crap and tell me what it really is." I said angry. "Sheesh can't take a joke can you? The corruption is basically the evil of this world. The gods of terraria choose you for some unfathomable reason to stop the corruption and bring peace to terraria. Your basically the hero but, I'm not sure why. That's the only thing I don't know." He said with a smirk. "Wait a minute, how did you know I was in the corruption?" I said. "this." He said as he pulled the monster head out of my backpack. "Oh yeah I remember now." I said. "What was that thing anyway?" I added. "That "thing" is an eater of souls. They populate the corruption trying to kill everything in its way. Its main goal is to corrupt all of terraria and please its master." The guide said. "Wait, wait, what is its master?" I asked. "That's for me to know and for me to tell you about later." The guide said. i sighed in response and jumped off the table and collapsed to the floor. "You're still not in good enough condition to walk out there now. You need a healer." The guide said. "Then where do I get a healer?" I asked annoyed. "You can't get one now but, if you find a healing potion you can recover quickly." The guide said. "AND WHERE IN HELL DO I FIND A HEALING POTION!" I yelled at him. Instead of the guide sarcastically answering me, a knock to the door answered for him. I used my pickaxe as a crutch and answered the door. "I heard someone had fifty silver coins." A voice from a shadowed figure in the doorway. "Who are you?" I asked. "Why, I'm the merchant." The merchant said. "May I come in?" he asked. I nodded and he followed me in. "I heard that you needed some help getting around and I have just the thing for you." The merchant said. The merchant pulled out a glass vial full of a suspicious red liquid. "Ta-Da! A lesser healing potion!" he said. I grabbed for the potion when the merchant pulled it back and held out his hand. "Seventy five copper." The merchant said. "I don't have change." I said. "Don't worry I'll take one silver coin and I'll pay you the twenty five copper later. Deal?" he said. With no choice other to trust the stranger, I gave him one silver coin and he handed over the potion. I popped the cork off the vial and chugged the potion in one go. The potion tasted more like a sweet strawberry flavor than a potion brewed by a cheap-skate merchant. I began to immediately feel results from the potion.  
All my deep cuts and snapped tendons in my leg began to tingle. At first it was subtle but, after a minute or two I felt myself shaking uncontrollable and had to sit down. At first I thought the merchant poisoned me and I was having a seizure but, I began to stop shaking and my wounds started sowing themselves back together. I gasped as my entire body started to heal. Only my biggest wounds were still there but they were feeling much better. "Give me another." I demanded holding out a silver coin. The merchant and guide started shaking their heads. "No can do." The guide said. "Why not?" I asked. "You'll have potion sickness." The guide answered. "What does that do?" I asked. "if you drink another potion after drinking one a few minutes before, you will suffer potion sickness, which could cause you to go into a coma or worse." The merchant answered. I shuddered as he said this and leaned back into the chair.

A few hours later it became night time. I looked out the window and saw for the first time what happened at night. I saw many undead creatures. Most of them were humanoid in shape but, I could not tell. What surprised me the most was that at midnight, these giant eyes come out, killing some of the zombies and started looking at the window. I stepped out of the window and set up a spot on the floor to sleep on. Just as I was about to go to sleep, I heard a huge banging noise on the door. I looked out the window and saw that the eyes flew over to the house, banging against the door. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): hello guys! I just submitted a new chapter (obvious, I know) and I will be working to crank out a new chapter every Tuesday (USA time zone of course) and I also introduced the merchant in the last chapter. on another note, I will also be adding some very original ideas to the story (by original I mean inspired) and you will be seeing in the future (SPOILER ALERT) *waves arms in the air rapidly* some romance from some later characters. but anyway, on with the show!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TERRARIA OR IT'S IN HABITANTS. WELL, CEPT' FOR JACK**

**CHAPTER 3**

During the night, I, the guide, and the merchant planned out what to do during the day. The merchant complained that we (meaning me) had to build houses for all of us. The guide didn't really say anything; he just lay back in the chair sleeping. I argued that I need to find better tools and gather resources. The merchant said he could sell me the resources but, I looked at his inventory and he didn't have a single ore or anything of use. The only things I saw was: a few health potions, a head lamp (to see in the dark), some glow sticks, some food (mostly mushrooms. The main food supply comes from mushrooms the guide told me.), and a few beaten-up copper tools. So it took some negotiation but, I told him I'd build his house after I get resources. I woke up the guide and asked him about some of the different things I found in the caves. I showed him the orange ore and he told me it was copper and, I asked him what those pots were and he said that those were the remains of past adventurers in terraria. I shuddered at what he said but, it wasn't like that type of remains he told me, it was their past tools and coins stored in them. I also asked about the chest and he said that too, was the remains of past hero's. I tried to get more information about the past adventurers but, to no avail. I asked him how old he was but, also to no avail. He did tell me more about terraria also but, not enough to answer all of my questions. He said I was the hero of terraria now; that I was selected by the gods to destroy this ancient evil called the corruption, and that many heroes' died trying to save terraria. He did not talk about where I was from except that he told me my name. It did not occur to me that I had forgotten that but he said my name was jack. He did not tell me his name or the merchant's.

When the sun finally rose I noticed a behavior change in the monsters outside. The eye's (called demon eyes the guide said.) finally stopped barraging our door and flew off to the corruption in the west I learned. I asked the guide where I could find better minerals and how to make something to smelt the copper down. He said to take some wood, gel, and some stone and build it in the crafting bench. He showed me where to glue down the stone with the gel and we built an area for the forge/oven. When we built that I had to build a hammer to beat down the copper into bars. I did all of this and when I finally had enough copper bars to make something the guide told me we needed more. "We need to get some iron to make an anvil to make tools." He said. I sighed and headed off to the east to look for a better cave.

I walked for about two hours until I found a decent sized cave. I lighted a few torches and cracked a few glow sticks and headed in. when I went in deep enough I started to find pots and some copper. I smashed a few pots and found that they were filled with glow sticks, health potions, coins, and even a few throw able weapons like throwing stars and throwing knives. I wondered where the knives and star came from but, I decided I would find out later. I went very deep in the cave and started putting down some torches and glow sticks to find the way out. I walked in the cave for about half an hour until I found the ore I needed. I found enough iron to make an anvil and some other things and I found a bit of gold and silver too.

I wandered the cave more until I made a remarkable discovery, I found a wooden wall barring off part of the cave and in the center of the wall was a door. I thought my luck had turned for the better, that I found more people living in this crazy world. I opened the door and saw that it was pitch black on the other side of the wall. I cracked a glow stick and tossed it into the center of the room. What I saw disheartened me. In the corners of the room was three skeletons, one had a mining helmet with a light on it and the others were just skeletons. I almost cried when I saw that I was still alone with lunatics. I lightened up a bit when I saw a chest in the other corner of the room. What I didn't notice was that until I got right next to the chest, it was solid gold. I rejoiced of how much I was going to make from it. I opened the chest and saw that in it was a few weapons and money. I saw two gold coins in it, ten gold bars, a spear, and a few sticks of dynamite. I was almost rejoicing when I noticed something strange… the skeletons were gone.

I looked in the room for anything else but, found nothing. I was about to head out when I saw it. The skeleton with the mining helmet was standing in the doorway, with its two undead buddies with it. "Oh come on!" I yelled. The skeleton with the mining helmet grabbed from behind it and pulled out a iron pickaxe and sent its minions after me. I pulled out the copper sword and started swinging at the skeletons. Luckily the skeletons were easy to kill (or is it re-kill?) and I swiped at the first skeleton, cutting it in half. The second skeleton pulled from the first one a bone and started sparring with me. The skeleton was better than I thought and disarmed me after a few spars. I then grabbed my spear and jammed it into the skeletons skull and split it in half. The undead miner saw this and started to get away. I hurtled the spear through the air and hit its target dead on, pinning it to the ground. I walked up to the skeleton and pulled off its mining helmet and put it on. I turned on the light and walked back off to the entrance to the cave. The skeleton then said something. I turned around to see what it said. "What did you say?" I asked it. It responded: "Go… to… hell…" The skeleton pulled from out of its own backpack an old fashioned, gun powder bomb and hurtled it at me. The bomb hit the ground at my feet and exploded with such force that I was sent propelling through the air, and hitting my head on a chunk of jagged rock, knocking me out instantly. "Damn it. Not again." I said as everything went black.

**(A/N): looks like jack got himself in some trouble! but please review because it makes so many kittens and puppies happy. but please do review and tell me what I could improve. But until next week, see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): hey everyone! im back again for a new chapter! now, I usually only post once a week but its very special this time. for reasons unknown I might not be here next week to post a new chapter. anyway, on with the story! it is a lil' short this time though,**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TERRARIA**

**CHAPTER 4**

When I woke up from being knocked out by hitting the rock, it was pitch black everywhere I looked. For a minute I thought the impact of the rock rendered me blind, but then I turned on the mining helmet and saw that the glow stick and torches went out. I grabbed for my backpack and saw that it was a few feet away from me. I emptied my backpack and blindly searched around for a healing potion. I grabbed one that I found in a pot and chugged it down. I felt my head and small spots on my body start to tingle. After the potion healed my wounds, I felt the spot on my head where I stabbed it on the jagged rock. I felt blood pouring down my back and down my shirt. I probed the wound with my finger, causing me to groan with pain. I grabbed some ripped cloth from a skeleton I re-killed and I wrapped the make-shift bandage around my head, covering the wound and prevented it from bleeding. I looked around and saw that the bomb destroyed the cavern floor and unearthed another cavern. I threw a torch down the new cavern and saw that the cavern was a straight drop into a pit full of water. I thought I saw a few ores when the torch lit up the pit and I decided to climb down and mine whatever ore I saw down there. I grabbed the top part of the mouth of the pit and descended down. I saw that the ore was glowing, emitting a purple particle similar to that of the corruption. I made a wood platform that I attached to the side of the wall, allowing me to stand and mine the ore. I grabbed my pickaxe and brought it above my head and swung down at the ore. When my pickaxe hit the strange ore the pickaxe bounced off the ore, denting it, and hit me back in the head. I started to see darkness as my mind clouded over, making it harder to see and I fell back into the pit, forever falling.

When I awoke, I was on the shore of a underground pool of water. I felt the cold water freeze the lower half of my body that was in the water. "If I keep getting knocked out, ill probably get brain damage." I thought to myself. I climbed out of the water and looked up at where I fell. I saw that the top was about ten stories up, but it might as well been a mile up, since I couldn't climb out without any rope. I looked in my backpack to see if I had anything useful but all I saw was a few ores, some stone, a few health potions, my sword, my hammer and my axe. I saw that my copper pickaxe was at the bottom of the pool but, it was too deep to swim for it. I grabbed a few sticks and lit them with some gel and went in deeper down the cavern to see a way out.

I had no idea how much time had passed in the cave. I guessed I had been in it for five hours. I came across many ores but, I could not mine them. I did find a few chests in the cave. Many had coins and potions but, the one that interested me the most was a gold one. This was no ordinary chest, for it had the strangest thing I had ever found. In it was a giant eye, almost like the demon eyes that come out at night, except that this one was very small compared to the others and this one was inanimate. I picked up the eye and saw that it was big as both my hands combined. I put the suspicious eye in my backpack and headed on through the cave. I came across many chest filled with many treasures but, some of them were guarded by skeletons. Although the skeletons were not moving, I didn't take a chance. I finally noticed that the cave was going uphill, lightening my spirit and I trudged on. But, as fate had it, I had noticed in a small depression in the tunnel, was a giant crystal heart. The crystal of the heart sparkled when the headlamp light shined on it and caught my eye. I walked over to the heart and saw that it was a transparent pink, in color. I remembered that the guide had said that one of the underground treasures of terraria was a crystal heart, I could not remember what he had said it was for but, he could not stress enough that it was the upmost of importance. I grabbed my wooden mallet and swung at the heart, shattering it in one blow. I thought I had broken the heart forever until, I saw a smaller heart in the rubble. I picked the sparkling up and put it in the backpack and I headed for the surface.

I finally saw the light of the surface after I guessed what was an hour of walking. I ran up the tunnel almost elated at the thought of sunlight until, I saw what was flying around in the sky. Reached the mouth of the cave and I saw it. The cave had leaded me into the center of the corruption, with Eater of Souls flying everywhere.


End file.
